The overall objectives of the Proteomics Core are (1) to provide high throughput comparative quantitative proteome analysis capabilities for analyzing large scale clinical time course samples including blood leukocyte subpopulations and blood plasma samples from trauma and burn patients;(2) to provide high quality quantitative proteomic data that will lead to the identification of protein "fingerprints" or "signatures" from blood leukocyte populations and blood plasma that are associated with specific clinical trajectories in patients with severe trauma or burn injury, and the extraction of novel biological information regarding signaling networks from inflammatory cells in severely injured patients with different clinical outcomes;and, (3) to integrate objectives (1) and (2) into an overall functional proteomic view of enriched T-cells and monocytes in the context of their cellular phenotype. To achieve these goals, highly coordinated efforts with other cores and a multitude of developments within the Proteomics Core including high throughput sample processing, high throughput and high sensitivity instrumentation, and efficient data handling and processing are required.